


Glitter and Jewels

by AriesOnMars



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/AriesOnMars
Summary: A collection of short Japis fics from prompts and suggestions.





	1. Praise Kink

"You're still beautiful."  
  
She didn't know what she was supposed to do when she found the malformed Gem, but that probably wasn't it. Jasper turned sharply, head cocked, pawing at the ground, but she didn't charge.  
  
"Even after everything I've done to you, after everything you've done to yourself, you're still so beautiful," Lapis said as she came closer. Jasper couldn't see her, but she could hear her, and her tilted head followed the soft sound of Lapis's footfalls. The blue Gem reached up, touched over the malformed jaw, and brought the beast that Jasper became close to her breast to hold her.  
  
"And you're still trying to fight. You're still the perfect soldier, you're still the perfect quartz," Lapis said softly as she rested her head on top of Jasper's hair, between two large discolored spikes. Jasper gave a reply, something that was too quiet to be a roar, but too deep to be a whine, and Lapis felt Jasper press the hard, sharp edge of her gemstone into her chest as she tucked closer.  
  
"I'm sorry I did this do you," Lapis whispered. She raised a hand up, a tendril of water followed the motion and took shape, solidifying and hardening into a sharpened spear of ice.


	2. Sparkly Jewels

"You're going to be like them, aren't you?" Lapis asked. There was no answer, of course. The Gems in bubbles couldn't hear her, or reply, or even be aware of her. They were collected one-by-one, to be healed from the monstrosities they were turned into, and every one was just so  _happy_  to see their Diamond again and know who Steven was.  
  
Lapis once more felt alone. She was helping but only because she didn't know what else to do, pulling the glittering gemstones tucked into iridescent bubbles down with tendrils of water to hand them off. But she couldn't bring herself to do it again, not when she was holding the shining purple bubble. Resting inside there was that familiar, sharp-faceted stone, the bright, warm colors dulled by the bubble.  
  
She still knew that anger, that rage, that self-assurance that Jasper had, that Lapis had felt when Malachite came into being. What would happen to Jasper when she knew where Pink Diamond was now? What would she do, or say? Would she obey blindly, like she was made to do? Would she forget about Lapis and the monster that they made together? She knew she should be glad for that, for Jasper to stop and to leave her alone, but the thoughts made her fingers tremble around the bubble.  
  
"I don't want you to be like them."  
  
It was selfish and cruel and terrible, but she dug her fingers into the shining purple shell and it popped. Jasper's gemstone fell and then her form shuddered into being, the yellow and orange gemstone raising. Before the light even finished the twisted form Lapis was reaching up to touch the sharp edge of the stone.  
  
"I want you like this."


End file.
